As Time Goes On
by CrypticHecate
Summary: A series of one shots surrounding Beat Boy's and Raven's relationship.
1. Wind

**AN: This is the start of a series of 100 one shots I will be writing. About a month ago my friend and I got the idea to give each other a list of 100 words. From this list we would have to write a one shot, at least 100 words in ****length, about our OTP. At the time TTG! had just come out and I decided to re-watch the original series, and she had just gotten news that her OTP would be cannon in the next season of it's show. Since we both couldn't stop talking about our OTPs, and neither of us could really follow the other all that well, this seemed like a perfect way to bring in the other person, get them obsessed, and break writers' block. Hopefully, they will get longer as I go...**

**I own nothing. If i did BBxRae would be cannon in the sixth season.**

_**1. Wind **_

* * *

It used to be the things Terra had said to him that Beast Boy would hear late at night when he couldn't sleep. Between the ocean breeze and the waves crashing on the shore, Garfield could swear that someone was talking outside, taunting him. Everything that had gone wrong in their relationship would play back before his eyes; when she ran away, when Slade interrupted their date and revealed Terra's real reason for rejoining the Titans, when Terra tried to kill them all, when she sacrificed herself to save them.

He wasn't sure what had changed, but recently it had been Raven's voice talking to him during those restless nights. But unlike with Terra, it wasn't just when things went wrong, those rare moments when something went _right_ were thrown in there; the penny, the one time she called him a friend, when he went to console her after Malchior broke her heart, the hug after she defeated her father, when she came to talk to him after the Beast incident, the hug after Malchior broke her heart, that time he and Cyborg got stuck in her head, the hug after Malchior broke her heart.

That hug seemed to come up a lot.

As in more than any other memory.

Often enough to confuse him.

Beast Boy didn't know why that hug stuck in his mind so well; what he was saying moments before, they way Raven felt against him, her scent, it was all there. Heck, he couldn't walk past her door without reliving it.

Or see someone with a white sweatshirt.

Or play a video game with a dragon in it.

He was starting to think he might have a problem.

Yes, that whole ordeal was partially his fault, (ok, _mostly_ his fault) but for a split second Raven showed emotion towards him. And it wasn't anger, or hatred, or whatever it was she felt when tossing him out a window. Whatever it was, it was nice. And Garfield wanted more of it.

He just had no idea how to go about getting it.

* * *

**I also made Youtube videos for the dreams. **

**For Terra's part:**

**watch?v=oCvVt-D8YLg**

**For Raven's:**

** watch?v=Strd_gNxb3w**


	2. Handle

**_Handle_**

* * *

Raven had spent her childhood learning how to control her emotions so that her powers remained in check. On Azarath this hadn't been a problem; the only people Raven ever came into contact with were the monks, and on rare occasion, her mother. So when Raven joined the Titans, she would often find herself overwhelmed by the emotions of the teens who didn't posses anywhere near the emotional control that the monks did. This had a tendency to lead to some unfortunate incidents, like the time she blew up breakfast, or when they tried to throw her a birthday party, or when she threw Beast Boy out a window.

Ah, Beast Boy. He was the only one of her new friends that didn't seem to fully grasp how far her boundaries went when it came to, well, anything. Considering the several times he had been on the receiving end of her temper, you'd think he would have learned by now. Instead he kept coming up with new ways to test her limits; or at least that's how Raven saw it. His emotions went so far off the charts that it was hard to tell what his intentions were unless it involved vegetation cooking. It had been suggested once or twice that _maybe_ she should go easier on him, but Beast Boy was told to do the same thing, and Raven didn't see him listening. Instead, these friendly reminders seems only to spur on his endless quest to get her to smile; which Raven knew would never happen, nor could she allow it to. If she even showed Beast Boy the slightest hint of smile his already chaotic emotions would go berserk. Which would in turn not only make Raven go berserk, but her powers, which didn't know how to cope under that kind of stress.

So, in a weird way, Raven's violent outbursts at Beast Boy were for the safety and well being of everyone in the tower. They allowed her powers some release from all of her pent up emotions, and they temporally silenced the cause. There was only so much Raven could handle in a day, and Beast Boy always had known exactly what to say for her to want to stop mediating and explore her buried feelings.

But he could never know that.


	3. Pizza

_**Pizza  
**_

* * *

It wasn't so much as that they loved pizza, as that they liked to look back on the day they first met, that had them coming back to the pizza shop on Main Street. At least once, sometimes twice, a week the Titans would go out for pizza and reminisce on some of their earlier fights as a team. The Gordainians, Mad Mod, Dr. Light, Slade, the Hive Five; pretty much ever villain the Titans had ever faced came up at some point.

But that's not what Beast Boy thought about.

He thought about the first time they all were on the island; when Raven smiled at him. He hadn't even been _trying_ to get her to smile then so why was it so hard now? He knew that she thought he was funny, Raven had said it more than once, but she just wouldn't _laugh_. Beast Boy had gotten every other Titian to laugh at some point; granted they were laughing at him more often than not, but Raven wouldn't even do _that_. It was just so frustrating. If she couldn't feel emotions without stuff blowing up, then how did she do it that time on the island? Nothing blew up (as far as Beat Boy knew), he hadn't been thrown head first into the ocean, and the world hadn't ended. So why couldn't he get her to laugh a little?

Unless...

Unless Raven didn't want to.


End file.
